The Dark Side
by MryantP
Summary: It's about when Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy get abused by their step-dad because of their dark powers/curses. They get into a boarding school. What has the world got them in stock? Has romance in future chapters.
1. Message

This is a little dark but it's fine. It's about when Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy get abused by their step-dad because of their dark powers/curses. Whenever they use their power/curse, their eyes turn black and loses some of their life.

Nina: Gives nightmares to everyone and kills them in their dreams. Wears a necklace(like her locket) to keep her power under control. Secret: she has a little daughter named Natalie

Amber: Too pretty, that she kills your soul just by seeing her for one second. Wears earings to keep her powers under control. Secret: Has many boyfriends (her dad forbids her to have a boyfriend)

Patricia: Whenever she touches you, you get killed. Wears a ring to keep her power under control. Secret: Also has a daughter named Paige.

Mara: Too shy because everytime she talks, she kills the person in front of her. Wears a charm bracelet to keep her power under control. Secret: Can get angry super fast, so don't be mean or be killed.

Joy: Takes away your happiness and when your too sad, she takes your life. Wears a charm bracelet to keep her power under control. Secret: Ran away once

If you like the idea I can start this story, so please tell me.

Should I do Paragraphs or My normal version


	2. Chapter 1: The Kill

**Nina**

Finally, my dad is giving me a break. He keeps using me. Me and my sisters are going outside, we haven't been outside in a while. We are going to the Mall, it's gonna be fun.

* * *

**Amber**

Yeah shopping, am I wearing my earings. Oh yes, this is my chance to get a new boyfriend.

"Let's go inside" I said

"Okay" Joy said excited

We go inside

"This is so cute" I said as I pointed to it

"yeah it is" said Nina

"I'm gonna try it" I giggled as I left

* * *

**Joy**

When Amber came back, I was so jealous. She was so cute.

"OMG, your so cute" I shouted

"really" she responded

"yeah" I said

My phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Dad, what is it"

" I want you to kill a boy at the mall"

"Again"

"Yes or get grounded"

"Alright, but who is it"

"some guy named Ryan Agger"

"okay"

Called ended.

"Hey, I have to go kill someone" I told the girls

"okay" okay responded Nina

Then I started looking for Ryan Agger. I checked the food court and found him.

"Hi, what's your name" I asked, but I already knew

"Ryan" he responded

"Nice to meet you"

"Would you like something" he asked

"sure," I take off my charm bracelet and say "Time for you to die, under my power." My eyes went black(as usual)Lucky he was so happy. He is gone, now time to go to the shop. I went there and saw a new shirt.

I show Nina and Amber.

"Is this cute or what" I shriek

"it is" Nina replied

" totally you should get it" Amber also said

* * *

**Patricia**

While Nina, Amber, and Joy have fun, me and Mara are stuck on chore duty. And I also have to take care of Natalie, man that girl is so fast. Luckily I'm wearing my ring.

"Come back here" I commanded

"No" she replied

"Mara, help me"

"Alright" she said, she comes and gives Natalie a cupcake.

"cupcake" she whispered

Mara starts laughing and I hear a ding. Yes

" Finally freedom" I shout really loud

* * *

**Mara**

I started laughing.

"Mara, come here" My dad said

"Yes" I said

I run to my dad's office

"What is it" I asked

"I need you to kill these boys" He said in his low voice

"okay" I respond

*Mall*

I listen to my father, because if I don't he's gonna give us a beating. I'm so scared, I just listen to him.

"Hi I'm Mara" I said really sweet

"Hi beautiful, I'm Jake" he said and then I took off my bracelet

"Time for you to die, under my power" I said and my eyes went black. Then he disappeared, and I did that for hours.

After a few hours. Time for me to go home.

*House*

"I'm home" I call

"Hey Mara, want something" Patricia asks

"some medicine" I reply

"KK" she leaves and comes back, "Here"

"thanks" I take them

"Girls, come here" My dad shouted

*Office*

"What is it" Nina says

"Well, I have something and it's important"

* * *

You like it?

Thanks for reading. I wanted to try paragraphs if your wondering why I changed it.


	3. Chapter 2: The Surprise

**Nina**

When Dad called us, I was worried if we did something. I'm scared he's gonna hit me.

"You called us" I say

"Yes, I have news" he responds

"What is it"

"All of you will be sent to a boarding school for the special"

"Alright"

"But they have good power that I want you guys to kill them, one by one"

"Alright"

"Now start packing"

Everyone left to Pack.

* * *

**Patricia**

Finally freedom. I'm packing almost all of my clothes.

"Come one, your flight leaves in an hour" called dad

He drove us to the Airport.

*Airport*

Okay we left for the airport. The line was so long when we got there. When we got to the food court, Nina offered to buy the food. When she came back, she had 5 burgers in her hands. Everyone ate and when on the flight.

* * *

**Mara**

*School Check-In*

This place was huge. It was like a castle.

"Hello, name please" said the lady

"Mara Jaffray" I said

"Ah Mara Jaffray, section 6, room 04 and here's your schedule"

"Alright bye"

8:05-9:00: Yoga 2

9:05-10:00: Math 8

10:05-11:00: Science 5

11:05-12:00: Information and Communication Technology (ICT) 4

12:05-1:00: Lunch/Free Time

1:05-2:00: Chemistry 1

2:05-3:00: Biology 5

3:05-4:00: Clubs (if have)

*Dorm*

I head to my room. Then I bump into someone. Good thing I was wearing my charm bracelet.

"They watch where your going, Stupid" I screamed

"Sorry" he responded

"Well be careful"

"Sorry, I'm Jerome"

"I'm Mara, see you around"

"Yeah see you around"

I wonder what he's like. He gives me a weird feeling. Anyway time to go to my room.

* * *

**Amber**

Me and Nina know what rooms were in, I'm in section 2, room 46. Nina is in section 8, room 32.

"Bye Nina" I giggled

"Bye" she responded

*My Room*

It's so big. I love it. I have a small kitchen, small living/work room, a bedroom, a walk-in closet, and a washroom. I'm happy there's a walk-in closet, I can put so many things in the closet. I wonder what classes are.

8:05-9:00: Yoga 7

9:05-10:00: Fashion 4

10:05-11:00: Dance 3

11:05-12:00: Art 1

12:05-1:00: Lunch/Free Time

1:05-2:00: Sewing 5

2:05-3:00: Textiles 3

3:05-4:00: Clubs (if have)

Oh yea fashion class. I can't wait to start tomorrow

* * *

**Joy**

Me and Patricia are in different rooms, aw. She's in section 5, room 79. I'm in section 1, room 92. I wonder what schedule she has. I have...

8:05-9:00: Dance 1

9:05-10:00: Yoga 3

10:05-11:00: Home Economics 5

11:05-12:00: Design Technology 5

12:05-1:00: Lunch/Free Time

1:05-2:00: Health 3

2:05-3:00: Drama 9

3:05-4:00: Clubs (if have)

Man some hard stuff. Well time to get some sleep.

* * *

Like the fanfiction, tell me.


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Patricia**

I was unpacking. I wonder how Paige thinks of this place.

"Hey Sweetie" I spoke

"Hi Mommy" she exclaimed

"How's the house" I asked

"Mommy, this place is ugly" she replied

"No it's not," well it is but we just moved in, what did you expect.

"Well anyway let's eat"

"Yeah food"

We started eating. Soon I got a call, its from dad. He said to start saying something about killing, I just got here and he makes me work right away, he also tell the others. Man working makes me feel tired.

I got to the school grounds and found some boys. I took off my ring and touched all of them. My eyes were pitch black. When I was done, I was walking back to my room, and dropped my phone. Then a boy picked up my phone and gave it to me.

"Here's your phone, be careful" He grinned

"You know I can do it myself" I snapped

"Sheesh, you don't have to mean"

"Well then don't touch other people's things"

"I picked it up for you, and that's what you say to me"

"So now leave, you have to learn how to be a person"

"You talk too much"

"So I don't care"

"What should I call you"

I stayed quiet.

"How about Yacker"

"What"

"Yacker"

"That's not my name, my name is Patricia"

"Whatever, my names is Eddie"

"Eddie Krueger"

He starts laughing," You mean Freddie Krueger"

"Whatever, your still a nightmare" I leave and go back to my room

* * *

**Nina**

I was sleepy but I had to do my job. I barely slept and ate. I'm starving but a job comes first. So I went to someone's dream. My dad says to eat the boys I kill. Me and the girls do that everyday, Its really harsh. So I was almost finish. Then soon after I woke up and realised that it was morning. So I put on my uniform, said good-bye to Natalie and left for school. When I was on my way to class, I crashed into a boy.

He says, "Sorry, I'm really sorry," then he picks up my books and hands them to me.

"That's alright" I responded, he was lucky I was in a good mood

"Hi I'm Fabian"

"My name is Nina"

"Are you new?"

"Yes"

"What class are you in, I'll walk you to class"

"Well Egypt History"

"What a coincidence, I'm in the same class as you"

We walk to class, he is so nice. I feel a weird feeling about him.

*Class*

The Teacher was about to introduce me and my sisters, we all have different last names so they don't know we are the girls with evil powers. When the teacher introduced me, I sat down next to Fabian. While Amber sat next to Mara, and Patricia sat next to Joy. Class started, it was hard yet fascinating. Amber didn't get the lesson at all, so Mara gave her all the answers.

* * *

**Mara**

When class was done. I saw that boy again. My heart was beating.

"Hey" he says

"Hi" I respond

"What's up"

"Nothing, just getting to class"

"Do you want to sit together for lunch"

I can't eat normal food, what am I going to say. Maybe I should pretend to eat normal. Wait why am I worrying, whatever.

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Man he's cute. Wait what am I thinking, stop thinking that. Uh maybe I should ask Amber for advice. Amber walks in, wow perfect timing.

"Amber, can I ask you something"

"Sure, what is it"

"Well how do you know you like someone"

"Well you feel a weird feeling, get worried when he is around, and also by when your heart beats faster"

"Okay," I feel weirded out

"Wait why are you so curious"

"I just wanted to know

"Alright"

* * *

**Amber**

I wonder why Mara asked that question. Well time to go to Art class.

*Art Class*

When I there, I sat next to a boy.

"Hi I'm Alfie" he said

"I'm Amber, nice to meet you-"

"Hello students" The teacher interrupts

"Hi" everyone says

After Class that boy who sat beside, ran up to me.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"so your name is Amber Millington"

"Yep"

"Nice name"

"Thanks"

"We should hang out sometime"

"Yeah we should"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He is nice and cute. I'll have a new boyfriend soon. I laugh evilly

* * *

Yeah School is done. I got 5 A+s and 3 Bs yeah


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch Break

**Joy**

I was going to lunch. Then I saw a boy in the gym, the ball went flying and hit my head.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked

I stand up," Yeah kinda,"

"I'm sorry, you want to go to infirmary"

"Okay because my head is hurting badly"

We head to the infirmary. I get checked by the nurse.

"Okay your fine but be careful you have a big bump" she said

"Okay"

"You may leave" she said

When I got out, I saw that boy who accidently hit me.

"Hey I'm sorry" he says

"I forgive you"

"Well I'll buy you free lunch"

"Actually already ate" I lied besides I can't eat real food

"Okay anyway my name is Mick

"Mine's Joy"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Well wanna sit together"

"Sure"

We head to the lunch room and sit down with 3 boys.

* * *

**Mara**

It's time for lunch, what am I gonna do. I see Jerome. I can't eat normal food, but I wanna eat lunch with him. I wave and smile. I go over to him.

"Hey" I exclaimed

"Hi" replied

"Let's eat"

"Yeah"

We head to a table, it had 4 other boys. I see Joy talking to one of them. Why does she have a bump on her head? Whatever

"Hey Joy" I said

"Hey Mara" she replied

"So you two know each other" Some Blondie asked

"Yes, she's my friend" she lied

"Yeah, we're close" I said

"Well anyway This is Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, and Mick" Jerome explains

"Nice to meet you" I say

We start eating. Then I see Nina, Patricia, and Amber.

* * *

**Patricia**

I see Mara and Joy. Me, Amber, and Nina walk all the way there. Nina decided to talk to someone named Fabian and Amber was discussing something to a person named Alfie, I bet she is trying to get him to be her latest boyfriend. Then I saw Slimeball.

"Well if it isn't Yacker" he says

"Well if it isn't Krueger" I say

"Isn't his name Eddie, Trixie" Joy asks

"Yes it is but I call him Krueger" I reply

"And I call her Yacker"

"Whatever let's eat" she say but none of us actually ate

After School we decided to sleepover at my room, since it was huge. The girls wanted to invite the boys they at lunch. So Joy called all of them. They will soon came over. All us made sure we had our protectors on.

* * *

**Fabian**

Man, I hope the girls won't notice the necklace I wear, it has a cross. The boys where them too. Me and the boys wear them to control our powers/curses. Man if the girls found out, they would hate us. We had this curse for years. About 1000 other boy families have this same curse. I don't much about Nina, but she has a dark feeling. My power is cool, since I read minds, I go into them and stab all memories of that person. I loving eating that source of flesh. There are so many kinds of power/curses. Still how am I gonna hid the necklace? I wonder who those girls? Well I better get going.

* * *

Duh, Duh, Duh. The boys have a secret too


	6. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**Eddie**

We went over to Yacker's dorm. It was huge. How come she gets a huge dorm? The temperature is amazing. I ring the door bell.

"It's open" she yelled

Me and the boys go inside. It was so beautiful. I see a kid, she's adorable. Kinda looks like Yacker.

"Hello, I'm Paige' she said

"Hi I'm Eddie, this is Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick" I explained

"Well come in" She exclaimed

We go in and see the girls on the couch.

"Hey" Nina exclaimed

"So who are these bundles of joy" I ask an point to the two girls

"She is Paige, my little sister" she said

"And this is Natalie my little sister" Nina said

"Well why do they do they look like you" Fabian asked

"You don't need all to all the answers" Joy spoke

"Anyway let's play truth or dare" Amber suggested

"Yeah" Everyone said

* * *

**Nina**

They are getting close to my secret.

"I'll start" Nina said

"okay, rule is you can only skip 1 dare and 1 truth" Amber said

I start to spin the bottle.

_Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Mick_

"Truth or dare" I ask

"Dare"

"I dare you to go around the school shouting as loud as you can "I love someone" then you say the person's name, it has to be a person in this room" I say

"uh Pass, my turn" he responds

_Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Amber_

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss someone you like in this room for at lease a minute"

"Alright" she kisses Alfie for a minute

* * *

**Amber**

His lips are so, so soft. It was good yet so bad. I pulled away.

"Done, my turn" I announced

_Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Fabian _

_"_Truth or Dare_"_

"Truth"

"Who do you like"

"Nina"

"Okay," I knew it, I'm gonna find out if Nina likes him.

* * *

**Fabian**

_Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Patric ia_

"Truth ordare"

"dare"

"Mmmm,"

"I Got one" Amber exclaimed, Amber whispers the dare. It's funny, I'll probably get killed but who cares.

"Okay I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Eddie," I started to laughing

"What" Eddie and Patricia shouted.

"Here's the rule, you have to kiss him at lease once, and you can't fight or you stay longer inside"

"Okay," she replied unhappy.

* * *

**Patricia**

I took Eddie out and into the small bedroom.

"Okay just have to kiss you and stay in here"

"Yeah I know" He said

"Yeah let's get over it," I kiss him, his lips are soft.

* * *

**Eddie**

We were still kissing. I was heard steps.

"Open up, 7 minutes have passed" Joy screamed.

"Were coming" I said

We pulled away, and went out the door.

"Okay Patricia's turn"

* * *

**Patricia**

_Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Spinning...Jerome _

_"_Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go outside in your underwear and scream I'm in my underwear and if you use a pass, I'll consider you as a chicken"

"Whatever," he does the dare and goes back inside. Everyone was laughing.

"Haha very funny"

"let's eat" I say

"Yeah let's eat" Joy said


	7. Chapter 6: Pizza

**Nina**

We were eating. Joy's food are so good. I asked everyone if they want to watch a movie, everyone said yes. After dinner started watching some movies. The movie was awesome. A question came to my head. The boys soon left, and Amber made us do makeovers. Makeovers:

Nina(Me): I had light pink lipstick, some blush, blue and red eye-shadow

Amber: Hot pink lipstick with lip gloss, some blush, pink and white eye-shadow

Patricia: black lipstick, bronzer, purple eye-shadow, eyeliner

Mara: lip gloss, some blush, green and yellow eye-shadow

Joy: pink lipstick with lip gloss, bronzer, blue eye-shadow

"Amber, I look like a celebrity" I say

"I know, I'm good at making people look great" she said sarcasily

"Well let's put Natalie and Paige to sleep" I say while putting the to sleep, they are only 1-years-old." What are we going to eat" I ask because I'm starving.

"Pizza" Patricia replied. The only kind of pizza we eat is the blood and flesh pizza. They sell it at every pizza place but only some people know that.

"Pizza" Joy spoke.

"Yah, you were supposed to order" Patricia restated,

"Oh no" Joy mumbled,

"What do you mean oh no?" Patricia scolded

"I uh forgot to order the pizza" she responded

"Darn it, it's too late too order" Patricia stated

"Oh I have an idea" I call out," since you can't order why don't you make some"

"Great idea" Joy says

* * *

**Joy**

Pizza making, I'm doing it, we did at home all the time when we were young. Eating flesh pizza is so yummy. Many people think it's gross, but it's not. Anyway the ingredients are flesh, blood and pizza dough. It's simple, dad gave us some of the ingredients. I make it and put it in the oven, I should probably think of something. How about the past. When your young, and your born with a power/curse, you kill the first person you see unless it's someone with a power/curse. Your usually in danger when you have this power/curse. Someday when you finally reach the main point, you can turn normal. But that can only happen when you are given the gift of live. There's a test that comes along with it. The test consists of strength and power, smartness, and happiness. Only one person of each generation of each family. So that means only one of us can get that power and live normal. I wonder who will win? _Ding, ding, ding_, yah pizza's ready.

"Guys, pizza is ready" I call out

"Oh yes I'm starved" Patricia said. Everyone started to eat.

"So Patricia, how was that 7 minute in heaven thing" I asked

"Fine" she responded

"Did you two kiss for a long time because you two never been alone without fighting" I question

She spit out her drink." What no" she said suspiciously.

"You two did kiss" I say

"Fine caught me" she admitted

"I knew it" I say and I look at the clock. "it's late let's sleep" she nodded. We went to bed

* * *

The Next Day **Mara**

I saw Jerome. He walked up to me.

"Hey can I ask you something" he said

"Sure, anything" I say

"I'm failing a grade and the teacher told me to pick someone to tutor me, so I picked you"

"I loved to tutor you, meet me at my dorm after school"

"Okay, bye" he said so warmly

"Bye" I wave

* * *

Oh Study date or should say "study secrets."


	8. Chapter 7: Study Date

**Mara**

It was time for me start to tutor Jerome. Well after the study session, I'm gonna start hunting. I took off my bracelet. It was so itchy. I hear a knock at the door. Must be Jerome, I see his face. I say," The door's open." He opens it, for some reason my heart's beating really fast. I wonder why?

"Hey Jerome, come in" I say

"Thanks for tutoring me"

"Welcome"

We head to my room. We talk about the coming up test. Then we soon got into a conversation. Then my eye was hurting, great a eye infection.

"You okay" he asks

"Kinda" I reply

Soon we get lost into each other's eyes. Then are face are inches away, then boom. His lips are so sweet, like honey. Then I realised that I wasn't wearing my bracelet, but he's not dead unless, no way he's like me, a thing that has a curse. I figured it out. No wonder he acts weird like us. I see his ring, it a sign of the crow. A thing that gives pain to people who are weak.

"Hey I have a question" I say

"What is it?" he wonders

"Are you a immortal creature" I ask

* * *

**Jerome**

When Mara asked that question, I was shocked, no one asked that before. Then again she might be a immortal creature too.

"Yes" I say

"Me too" she exclaims

"Then that means you have a power/curse right"

"Yep"

"My power is to give pain to people in the world, but since it's too strong, it kills them"

"My power is different, when I talk I kill them, just hear me once and your dead"

"Wow strong, well should I tell my friends"

"Sure, and I'll tell mine, okay"

"Okay"

"Bye" she said sweetly

"Bye" I say as nice as possible

I walk home, and shout," I'm home," then go to the living room.

"Hey how'd the study session go?" Eddie asks

"Well it turns out that girls have powers too," I began," All of them have powers/curses, they have the same tradition as us. Where only one person of each family of each generation can earn the gift of life. Remember it consists of Strength and power, smartness, and happiness. It's an important tradition. If you go against it, we will be given the soul of dead. You also get it when you lose the big battle competition. Man that's hard, only one person out of us(Fabian, Eddie, Me, Alfie, or Mick). That's so harsh. Well it's late time for bed, there's a test for me tomorrow

*The Next Day*

After the test, I told Mara that it was really easy. The teacher finished marking it. I wonder if I got a good grade.

_It's a..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...A+_

Yes my grade are better. I better thank Mara, she did tutor me. I see her and hug her.

"Hey Mara thanks for your help"

"Welcome, anyway do we have a relationship"

"I think we do"

We lean in and kiss, then I heard a squeal. I see Amber walk over to us.

"Ekkkkkkkk" Amber shrieked," you guys kissed, do you have a relationship?"

"Yes" Mara replies

"Oh I'm so happy, let me start on the Jara scrapbook"

"Scrapbook?" I question

'Yeah, I make it for every couple, but I never done one on any of my friends, so I'm excited to start making it" Amber says

"Oh Amber" Mara says

"Anyway kiss" Amber insisted

We kiss and Amber took a picture of us kissing. She showed our friends while we were trying to get food at the school park, mmm fresh flesh with my new girlfriend.

* * *

Oh Jara got together. Next is Peddie.


	9. Chapter 8: Talking

**Patricia**

I was walking down the path. I got a text from Mara, it said that the boys have powers too. Mara is dating Jerome. Wow never saw that coming. Then I saw Krueger. I getting closer to him. _Thump, thump,_ _thump._ What was that sound. I just walk until I bump into him.

"Oh Hi" I say

"Hey Yacker" Eddie calls

"So you are an immortal creature?" I ask

"Yes, you?" he responded/asked

"Yes, what's your power"

"To lift an object and drop it on people"

"Mine is when I touch you, you will be dead"

"Woah, strong"

"Well anyway, what are you doing here" I asked

"Just want to prank people on the street" he responded evilly

"Can I join you since I have nothing to do"

"Sure"

We go around the street and start pranking people. It's so funny, watching people get dumped by water. I have to admit this but I'm having a great time. I'm so surprised that I'm not fighting with him. Well I better get going, I have to get Paige from the daycare center.

"I got to go," I call out, "I have to pick up Paige."

"Okay, well why don't I come along," he exclaimed, "I wanna see that cute, adorable girl again!"

"Fine, but you have to be quiet."

"Alright."

* * *

**Eddie**

So we head to the daycare center. Its huge, its bigger than 2 classrooms. I wonder why Paige looks so much like Patricia. I know they're related but that's not normal to have an exact copy. Well whatever, she's so cute. I see her running toward us.

"Hi Mommy," Paige exclaimed. Wait _Mommy._

"Hi Paige," Yacker said, then turned to me and said, "You might be wondering why she's calling me Mommy, I'll tell you later when we get to the house, but you promise to keep it a secret!"

"Yes," I say true fully.

We walk to Yacker's Dorm. We asked Paige to play with her toys. While I was going to talk to Yacker.

"So why did Paige call you Mommy," I ask.

"Well it's a long story," she says.

"I have all day"

Then she tells me about her mom and dad, that she got raped by him, the missions, and everything that has happened. I feel sorry for her.

"So wait Nina got raped too?" I ask, she nodded. I feel bad for their family.

"Sorry about your mom"

"Yeah I miss her"

"Would anything make it better"

"Maybe a thing like this," she kissed me and I kissed back, soon it turned into a make-out session.

I pulled away. I had to go soon. Fabian has something planned. "I better get going, Fabian is planning something, bye."

"Bye," she whispered and waved. When I was walking out of the room, I saw Paige wave good-bye. For a 2 year-old she's smart. I left to go home

* * *

Got Peddie Done. Sorry for not posting, I have to babysit my brother for few days. Review

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter 9: Project

**Amber**

Another couple, yah! I'm so happy that Jara and Peddie got together. I'm making Peddie's scrapbook. I wonder if Eddie knows about the 'Paige' secret. I'll just ask them later. I wonder when Fabina and Moy will get together. I can tell that Joy likes Mick and Nina likes Fabian. Even though they are like twins, after all they were born on the same day. Just a few hours away. I'm considered the youngest, boo. Well anyway I have to get some paper. Oh darn, it looks like they ran out of paper. And I should buy some make-up. So I decided to go to the mall.

I'm at the mall. I go inside the scrapbook store. I see pink, yellow, blue, purple, magenta, indigo, and many more colors of paper. Maybe I should use black for the title and purple and blue for the pages inside. When I was done deciding, I paid and went outside. I was getting hungry so I went to the good court. Should I have a salad or sushi. Maybe sushi, because salads don't have that much flesh. I began eating and then saw Alfie. He was eating a hamburger or should I say a flesh burger. It's weird that the mall owner and shop sellers are immortal creatures. I was walk towards him.

"Hey Alfie," I greeted.

"Hey Amber, what's up," he said/question.

"I was getting some make-up," I replied.

"Oh well anyway, wanna come to my place, we have to work on the project due Thursday," Oh drat, I forgot we had a project to do.

"Sure"

"Great"

So when we finished our lunch, we go to Alfie's dorm. Boys kept staring at me, its creepy. So I do into his room, it's nice and cute.

"Let's start," I say, he nodded.

* * *

**Alfie**

We started on our project. It was about World War 1. It's so scary, they had big guns. I'm acting like a girl. Amber looked really, really scared. So I hugged her. So must feel fine now, so we continued on our project. When we were done, for some reason I just kissed her. I don't know why. Then she kissed back. Soon we were making out for like 20 minutes. My phone rang. We pulled apart.

"You better get going," I said

"Yeah it's getting dark"

"See you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye," she kissed my cheek then left.

* * *

Got three couples together, time to get the other two together. Moy or Fabina?


	11. Chapter 10: Library

**Nina**

I was walking to my dorm. I was at the library studying for the test this week. I checked out the book and saw Fabian.

"Oh hey Nina," he greeted and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here," I asked

"Oh there's a test so I thought I should study," he answered

"Why don't we do it together," I said and smirked.

"Sure, I loved too"

We walk to my dorm. We start to study. I was excited and happy. Luckily Natalie was at Trixie's House. It was already 9:00 by the studying was done.

"Wow it's late, I could make you something," I offered

"It's fine," he said

"No I insist"

"Alright"

We started to eat some spaghetti or hair with flesh balls and blood.

"This is good," he commented

"Thanks"

When we were done. Fabian was about to leave when the doorbell ringed. I saw it was Patricia, Paige, and Natalie. I opened the door.

"Thanks Patricia," I thanked

"Welcome, talk to you tomorrow," she left.

"So Fabian-," I said then heard lightning and Natalie screamed.

"Natalie calm down," I said and she stopped screaming.

"Oh my, Fabian looks like you have to stay here, the lightning is very strong," I said.

"Okay I will besides there's no school tomorrow"

"Okay I'll set up your bed," I soon went to set up the bed but realised that I haven't washed my clothes. Drat. I run to the living room.

"Sorry Fabian but I forgot to wash the bed, you'll have to sleep in my bed"

"It's alright"

* * *

**Fabian**

Okay I get ready and get into Nina's bed. We start to fall asleep. It's weird that I'm sleeping in a Nina's bed. I woke up in the middle in the night and saw Nina's pretty face. I for some reason kissed her face and blushed. I heard her yawn and her eyes opened.

"Fabian, did you kiss me"

"Yes," I said blushing. And then she kissed me and we started to make-out in the middle of the night. Then we went to bed. When we woke up, we saw Patricia and Eddie right in front of us.

"Morning," I said fast.

"At lease they have their clothes on," Patricia whispered to Eddie.

"True that," he whispered back.

"So What happened last night?" Patricia asked

"Nothing," I answered

"Okay," Nina said, "Well let's eat, I'm starved."

* * *

Sorry it's short


	12. Chapter 11: Running

(This is the same night of Fabina Chapter)

**Joy**

I was heading to the gym. There's a PE test, they're so hard. When I got to the gym, I saw Mick.

"Hey Mick," I called out.

"Oh hey Joy," he greeted.

"What are you doing here," I asked

"I could ask the same to you," he said

"Well I have to practice for the PE test," I replied

"Me too," he said

"But you get good grades," I commented

"Yeah but practice makes perfect," he said

"Okay wanna practice together," I offered

"Sure why not"

We went to the field and started to run. This isn't that bad, it was fun. We ran 10 times around the track. I was a head but then he caught up and I almost lost. We got a tie, I didn't know that I was so fast. We had fun and we laughed. He offered to but lunch and I excepted. We were eating at a nice diner. There was so many choices of food. Hmmm. We ordered and got our food. When we done, it started rain and there was lighting. I was scared but Mick calmed me down. I was smiling and we had to go to Mick's dorm, it was closer. It turns out that at the boys' dorm, you have to share. Luckily it was Jerome and Alfie. Mara and Amber were there. It seems that they were all studying and had to sleepover. Well they decided to sleep with their boyfriends, so I'm stuck with Mick. Maybe that isn't that bad, I could enjoy it. So we had to get ready and sleep. When I got to the room, he asked me something. And I said yes, and I was bouncing. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm so happy and I squeaked. Amber and Mara heard the squeals and came into the room. Amber can tell that something happened. "What did he ask you," Amber asked. "He asked me to be his girlfriend," I answered. "Ekk, Moy," Amber squealed. "I know right," I said. "You know guys, its late let's sleep," Mara reminded. "Night guys," I said. "Night," they both said. I went to sleep and realised I slept with Mick (don't think it the wrong way). Me, Amber, and Mara went back to our dorms. Amber asked me so many questions.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Review


	13. Chapter 12: Playground

**Nina**

I sighed. I'm so bored, nothing to do. I'm official bored. _Hmm. _Maybe I'll take Natalie and Paige out to the park.

"Hey Natalie." she turned to me, "Wanna go to the park?"

"Yes mommy!" she exclaimed and walked over to the door.

"Want Paige to come with us?" I put her shoes on.

"Yes," she put her jacket on while I put my shoes on.

We head out the door and go to Patricia's door. K_nock, knock, knock. _No answer. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Patricia, you there?" I shouted. She then came to the door looking tired.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep!" she shouted angry. I put a scary face on.

"Sorry to disturb you but we want to take Paige with us to the park." I answered.

"Okay sure but make sure she gets here by nine, okay?" she put a serious face on. I nodded and Paige comes to the door.

"Hey Paige!" I greeted and waved. Natalie greeted her too.

"Hi Auntie Nina." she greeted back.

"Wanna go to the park?" I asked with a smile.

"I'd love too," she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Okay let's get going!" I take her hand and we get going.

* * *

**Paige**

Yah! I love going to the park. There's a slide, monkey bars, swings, and a pole to slide down. I'm so happy Auntie Nina is taking me.

"Natalie, wanna go on the monkey bars?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Sure," she whispered and followed me.

We were having fun, I was on the third bar while Natalie was on the sixth. There are 12 bars in total. This is kinda hard. I wonder when I'm the last one. Well I'm gonna give it all I got.

The first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, elev-**AHHHHH.**

My mind went blank for a few minutes and my world was gone.

* * *

What happened to Paige?

Review!


	14. Chapter 14: It's About To Begin

**Nina's POV**

Natalie was running toward me and she looked like she was crying.

"Are you okay Natalie." I asked very worried.

"P-P-P-Paige...f-f-fell...d-d-down...t-t-the...m-m -monkey b-bars." she cried.

What? Oh on. Poor thing. I run over to where the monkey bars are and carry Paige to a bench seat.

"Paige, Paige, Paige!" I put my hand over to her head and call Patricia. She answered.

"Nina, why did you call me?" she yelled into the phone, "I was busy with homework."

"Because Paige fell off the monkey bars and won't wake up. Can you come over?"

"Okay I'm on my." she hanged up.

After a few minutes, she was here.

"Where's Paige?" she asked very worried. I pointed to the bench. Patricia checked her forehead.

"Paige's temperature is getting very cold." Patricia said.

"Oh no." I start to worry then felt a very weird vibe. "Patricia, did you feel something."

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yep." this can only happen when the first trial starts.

The first trial is when the battle of dark creatures begins. It only happens when every family in the world has unlocked their family power. Our power is God Anubis, one of the powerful Gods (I'm not really sure). If we pass the first trial and second then we have to verse each other for the gift of life. The gift of live is the only way to become human and live normally. The reason we want to turn human is because we creatures will die and give more evil power to the big ball of darkness. If the big ball of evil exploded because of too much energy. All of the whole world will be filled with darkness and the world will end leaving spirits to roam free. The spirits mean that the world be end and everything will disappear. It's a complicated process. I wonder why creatures turn into humans even though humans will get eaten by creaatures. Hmm

"Hey Nina, earth to Nina." Patricia put her hand in front of Nina's face.

"Oh sorry." I said. "Just thinking of something."

"Okay, well let's go back upstairs, I'm gonna give Paige some medicine."

"Okay"

* * *

Review!

Who's your favorite girl? Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, or Joy?


End file.
